memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer/Atlantis Rescue/Act Five
Captain's log stardate 53998.3. We've begun evacuating Starbase Atlantis of all non-combat officers and personnel as Doctor McKay and Commander Frye begin to hook up the Puddle Jumper's cloaking device to the shield generator of the starbase, I'm a bit worried about this plan it could fail but I would like to also add my thanks to Captain Kira and his crew for providing back up in case we didn't return from our mission. In the ops control area Captain Kira, Doctors Weir, McKay, Major Sheppard, Teyla are around the console area, Typhuss looks at McKay. If this doesn't work, we could die says Typhuss as he looks at McKay. McKay looks at him. I know but we've got to try it or they'll breach our shields Doctor McKay says as he looks at him. Teyla looks at them. I better get to the med bay and send the message Teyla says as she looks at them. Weir nods. She heads to the bay. Archer to ops, we're filled to the kilo with wounded ready for the plan Captain Martin says over the com. Weir looks at Chuck. Open space doors Doctor Weir says as she looks at him. He inputs commands into console. The space doors open and the Archer and Intrepid move out as Intrepid leaps into warp, while the Archer is still inside the Starbase's shields. On the bridge Lieutenant Mason looks at his console. Captain the fleet has ceased fire and are moving to a safe distance Lieutenant Mason says as he looks at his ops console read outs and then at Captain Martin. She looks at Wendy. Lieutenant Wu take us out full impulse come to course 212 mark 13, Mitchell arm aft photon torpedoes Captain Martin says as she looks at Wendy then at Jamie. Both officers comply. The Archer moves out to a safe distance as well. In the ops center Captain Kira speaks into the intercom. Good luck Captain says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Rodney looks at the viewer. We're ready Archer Doctor McKay says as he looks at the viewer. She nods and ends the hail. On the bridge Kelly gets up and looks at the aft view of the starbase. Fire Captain Martin says as she gave the order. Mitchell pressed the fire button. Five photon torpedoes launch out of the aft launcher and they explode around the starbase screening it from sensors. In the ops center Typhuss looks at Rodney and gives him the order to activate the cloak. Engage the cloak Typhuss says as he looks at Rodney. Doctor McKay activates the cloak. The torpedo explodes in front of the starbase causing a cloud to form. In the ops center the senior staff hangs on to their consoles as the starbase shook hard. REPORT! Doctor Weir shouts as she looks at Rodney. Chuck chimes in. The torpedo was at a low yield its the shockwave from the explosion Chuck says as he looks at the console. Then it stopped shaking as everyone is awaiting the results of the faking the destruction of the starbase. The screen shows the fleet leaving.